Never ending, nor beginning
by Yukishiro Tomoe
Summary: Alternate universe.Videl left Gohan while pregnant with Pan so Pan knew nothing of her saiyajin heritage. With the return of the enemies of DB, Pan is forced to team up with the DB gang after returning to Japan. T/P G/B
1. Chapter 1

  
She stared in horror as she watched the water turn slowly blue. She bit her lip and looked down.  
  
"No. I can't do this to him, not when he was going through this much stress already, with school and jobs and all. His family too. I can't do this to him. She thought. It won't show up that fast. Should I just leave? It would be easier on him..."  
  
Gohan stared blankly at the girl before him.  
  
" Gohan, did you hear me?"  
  
" Sorry Videl-chan. What did you say?"  
  
" I said I'm leaving Japan...and I'm leaving you. Did you hear me?"  
  
Gohan bit his lip as her haunting words registered in his mind. He tasted the tangy metallic presence of blood on his palate as his mind screamed at him to refuse to let her go. Without realising, he gripped Videl's hand tightly as her words echoed in his mind.  
  
" Gohan let go of me. You're hurting my hand."  
  
"...Why? I thought we were...I mean...what did I do wrong?"  
  
" Nothing. I have to go now...It was fun while it lasted. Goodbye Gohan."  
  
He watched her turn her back and walk away. He was so confused. Why did this have to happen? Why was she leaving him?  
  
____________  
  
  
20 years later...  
  
" Pan! You're going to be late for your flight!" Videl yelled.  
  
It had been 20 years. 20 long years.   
  
She had her baby. She had been all alone...but with the birth of her daughter it seemed she had found a new ally. Someone who could comfort her and explore the world with her. She had always wondered why she had picked America for her new home. Even after 20 years, she found that she still didn't have the answer.  
  
" Coming mom!"  
  
Videl smiled as she watched her 19-year-old daughter run down the stairs effortlessly carry suitcases in either hand, both of which she knew was twice her body weight each.  
  
" I can't believe your leaving for Japan."  
  
" Don't worry Mom! I'll be fine."  
  
Videl forced her daughter to put her suitcases down as she hugged her. As she thought about Pan's destination, she wondered what it would be like in Japan. She hadn't been back in 20 years...hadn't seen anyone...hadn't talked to anyone. Until now. Pan was a saiyajin, she definitely had the abilities and, to both her happiness and dismay, could turn into a super saiyajin. Just like a man long ago...Pan's father. She was happen Pan could achieve such high power, even with the little training she could provide...but this would inevitable cause problems. What would her father say when he saw her...a blond like the rest of them?  
  
He wouldn't say anything. He wouldn't know.  
  
Would he still be there? In Japan...would he be married?  
  
Videl squeezed her eyes tight, not wanting to think about it and tried to ignore the wrenching in her heart.  
  
" Mom? Are you ok? Are you sure I should go? I can stay if you want. I can always take up that work experience offer at-"  
  
Videl shook her head and dried her eyes. She brushed her daughter's hair behind her ears and stared into her youthful face, trying to compose herself to reassure her daughter.  
  
" I'll be fine here. Trust me. I'm sure you'll have a great time. I know for a fact the people at Capsule Corp are nice"  
  
" Capsule Corp...Bulma...I wonder how old Trunks is?"  
  
" Mom?"  
  
Pan waved her hand in front of her mother's eyes to try and catch her attention.  
  
" Hmm?"  
  
" Are you alright?"  
  
" Sure...and I forgot to tell you. Don't go making giant balls of light around Japan ok?"  
  
" Mom! I know! You've been telling me for the past..."  
  
Pan counted in her head using her fingers to mock her mother.  
  
" Okokok. I get the point. I can't believe you're going to be away for so long."  
  
" Well...remember that 1 month course in France?"  
  
" That's different. This is a whole semester."  
  
" Maybe I shouldn't--"  
  
A horn blasting interrupted their conversation.  
  
" I guess I better go." Pan said apologetically.  
  
" I guess you better...remember to write ok?"  
  
" Hai. I'll miss you mom."  
  
" Me too...now hurry up. I think that taxi is going to leave without you soon"  
Pan smiled and waved a little as she climbed into the taxi. Videl looked through the window of her house.   
  
"She's grown up so fast. I can't say I'm not proud of her...skipping two years in high school is quite an achievement. Getting that placement in Capsule Corp is too...but I really wish she wasn't going. I don't know what I would do...if he were to find out."  
  
__________  
  
Pan strode purposefully down the corridor, walled with frosted class, to the ramp which led to the waiting area of the airport. It hadn't taken her long to get through customs since there hadn't been many people on her flight...it wasn't the usual time to fly. It was now late afternoon in Japan. Slowing down, she stuck a hand in her open bag and began to fiddle around.  
  
" Where did I put that piece of paper that had Capsule Corp's address on it?"  
  
Suddenly someone knocked into her from behind her, making her lose her grip on her bag, making some of its contents spill onto the floor.  
  
" I'm so sorry. Let me help you."  
  
A cute purple haired guy bent down and picked her bag up for her, quickly stuffing the spilt contents back inside.  
  
" Um...Thanks."  
  
The guy waved and ran off again.  
  
" Wow...that was weird." She muttered, continuing to walk.  
  
  
  
_________  
  
Goten chewed quickly as the toast disappeared into his mouth and the bottomless pit he called a stomach. He glanced up quickly to check the time on the kitchen clock as he grabbed his bag.  
  
" oh crap I'm late...see you mom!"  
  
"Don't forget we're going to your Aunt Bulma's house for dinner tonight!"  
  
His mom called out to him before he jumped out the window, taking off into sky.  
  
" I won't!"  
  
Goten zoomed off, trying to gel his hair as he went.  
  
" I'll be late meeting Kaori. She'll kill me."  
  
He glanced down at his wrist to check the time again. He swore under his breath as he noticed he had forgotten his watch. Looking back up, his eyes caught sight of something floating in the sky.   
  
" This Ki...I've never felt it before..."  
  
Quickly, he flew to catch up to the person. As he got closer, he could see it was a girl, but he couldn't see her face.  
  
" hey you!" he yelled as he got closer.  
  
Immediately the girl took off as fast as she could...which was pretty fast as far as Goten could see. But he didn't have time to chase her, he was late.  
  
___________  
  
  
" Phew... that was close."  
  
Pan landed on the roof of a tall building taking a loud sigh of relief. She fingered the capsule, which held her belongings in her coat pocket. Suddenly a loud sound started to make itself heard. It was a low rumble. Strong winds threatened to blow her off the roof. Suddenly a door creaking open made itself heard and she quickly ducked behind a big metal air duct.  
  
" Where is Mrs Briefs this morning Mr President?!" she heard a male voice yell over the sound of the helicopter.  
  
" She's gone on a long holiday with my father!" another male voice answered.  
  
Out of the helicopter stepped the guy who had bumped into her at the airport.  
  
"So he's my boss for the next semester..."  
  
Suddenly someone tapped her on the shoulder.  
  
" Eek!"  
  
" Can we help you?"  
  
She stood up slowly and turned around, wincing at the thought of getting caught. Standing directly behind her was the CEO of the company. She grinned sheepishly and bowed her head.  
  
"Crap. I get in trouble before I've even officially gone to work!"  
  
" Um...I got lost...I'm here on work experience."  
  
Pan swallowed loudly as she yelled at herself inwardly. That was a pathetic excuse.  
The guy looked genuinely puzzled until the older lady next to him explained.  
  
" She's the one that won that work experience competition the American universities were holding."  
  
" Oh yes. I want to see you in my office"  
  
Pan gulped as she watched him walk off to the doorway. A tall older man nudged her a bit.  
  
" Don't get so worried. He's really very nice."  
  
Pan smiled and followed the group of people down the stairs.  
  



	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2  
  
Trunks shrugged off his suit jacket, placing it behind his desk chair before looking up at the girl hovering nervously at his doorway. His secretary bustled in, holding a stack of folders and juggling a cup of coffee.  
  
" Give me the data on the 2nd division please."   
  
His secretary gave him a curt nod, setting down the folders and the coffee managing to set it down without any spillage.  
  
" Um...send that girl in."  
  
Not quite knowing how to address the young woman standing in the doorway he looked down at the pile of folders in front of him, picking up his cup and took a sip.  
  
" Mr President. This is Pan Satan."  
  
His secretary placed a file on his desk before gently pushing the nervous girl into the large office and closing the heavy wooden double doors.  
  
" Satan?"  
  
Trunk's eyes widened at the name of Satan. He almost spilt the horrible black coffee that he drank to stay alert. Coughing, he tried to cover up his surprise and set his cup down, gesturing for her to sit down.  
  
" You want any coffee?" Trunks asked Pan.  
  
" No thank you."  
  
The girl sat rather stiffly in the comfortable chair, looking down at the floor. He had seen that posture before...when he was in school, being sent to the principal's office.  
  
" Don't worry. I'm not going to yell at you or anything."  
  
" Phew."  
  
"But I do wonder how you got on the roof."  
  
Trunks flipped open the profile in front of him, comparing the rectangular picture in the file compared to the real live person. He quickly scanned her profile.  
  
" Its about your work experience placement."  
  
" Is it off?" the girl asked anxiously.  
  
" No. Just that the department you had originally assigned to has been abolished and we haven't found a department anywhere that can take you-"  
  
A knock interrupted them.  
  
" Come in."  
  
Bura walked in carrying a briefcase and wearing a well cut business jacket, a pink shirt and a matching grey skirt. With her glasses and attire, he had to admit that his sister had managed to look professional.  
  
" Bura? Is that you?"  
  
Bura walked over, dragging her hand through her straight blue hair and walked over to the desk and peered at Pan. She took of her glasses and her eyes widened with realisation.  
  
" Pan! Oh my gosh!"  
  
The two girls hugged each other leaving a very disorientated Trunks sitting behind the desk.  
  
" I suppose you two know each other?"  
  
" I met Pan in the France course."  
  
" Oh well I'm pleased you know each other since she's your assistant Bura."  
  
" She's my assistant?"  
  
" yeh. I have no other department to put her in. Since your research group is short on people...well"  
  
" Ok. This will be great!"  
  
Bura began to grin like an idiot, as Pan looked a bit sceptical.  
  
" Erm what exactly will I be doing?"  
  
Bura looked a bit confused and clicked her fingers.  
  
" We'll be working on a project."  
  
" Actually you will be assisting Bura in her department...possibly making you a vice while Bura is off on a business trip that she will be on pending how well you do."  
  
" I am?" Bura asked.  
  
" But I thought that workers here got seniority...I mean--"  
  
" Usually yes. But since Bura is heading the new department and the employees haven't been finalised you get the seniority because you start right now."  
  
Trunks got up out of his chair and extended his hand. Pan stood up as well hand shook the large hand.  
  
" Nice to meet you. Now if you excuse me..."  
  
" Same here...um bye."  
  
Pan followed Bura out of the lavish office and towards the elevator.  
  
" So Bura...what exactly are we gonna do?"  
  
" ...Revising the older models of the capsule and incorporating the good points of them into the newest model I'm designing."  
  
" Great."  
  
_______________  
  
  
Pan scanned the design in front of her, marred by pencil marks and little notes. Bura had left her with the rest of the research work to complete at the old Capsule Corp building outside town. The worst thing was, it was supposed to be her day off.  
  
" I don't know how I'm ever going to finish this. I swear..."  
  
Suddenly a loud boom hit her ears. The building shook slightly before stopping.  
  
" What was that??"  
  
Suddenly a cry for help sounded as she hurried out, grabbing her coat while she was running. A girl lay in the record rooms underneath piles of books and bookcases. Quickly acting, she pulled it off her.  
  
" Thanks..."  
  
" You hurt anywhere?"  
  
" No...I think I can walk. Thanks so much...ARGH!!!"  
  
Pan turned and saw a green thing fly by the window.  
  
" What in the world was that?"  
  
The girl was halfway down the hall when she had finished her question. Quickly looking around, making sure no one could see, she jumped out the window. The lower half of her coat flapped about in the wind as she flew in the direction of where she'd seen the green thing head to.  
  
" It's heading towards the city. This is really bad."  
  
Suddenly her senses felt a strong feeling. She didn't know what to call it but it was just really strong. Suddenly she could feel a whole group of different feelings. Quickly she made her own lower and dropped to the ground, waiting for the owners of the feeling fly by.  
  
" He's sure got a strong Ki."  
  
Pan looked up and saw a group of people fly by, each with spiky black hair.  
  
" So that's what they call it. Ki. I know mom told me not to reveal myself but maybe...just maybe I can find out more about my kind."  
  
Keeping her ki very low, she sped along the sidewalks towards the city.  
  
_________  
  
  
" You think Trunks is already out there?" Goten asked.  
  
" I think he is. He should be...it's in the Capsule Corp. building area."  
  
Gohan flew steadily on until he felt something following behind them.  
  
" Hey Gohan where are you going?"  
  
Gohan looked at his father as he flew down to the ground.  
  
" I think there's someone down here. I'm going to check."  
  
" Alright. But hurry up"  
  
Gohan nodded and landed on the ground. He scanned the area, trying to sense any ki.  
  
Pan flattened herself against the wall, trying to stop from tensing up and keeping her ki as low as possible.   
  
"Don't let him find me. Don't let him find me."  
  
She held her breath as the man walked past. In her mind, she frantically tried to search for some other ki so she could teleport.   
  
There had been awhile then, a few years back when she kept have the same dream...of the same creature. When she woke up, she couldn't really remember the events in the dream...and one day she woke up with the ability to turn 'blond' as her mother called it, and to teleport. She had kept teleporting to herself, thinking that her mother would have told her about it if she had known. She had wanted to be a normal little kid, just like everyone else.  
  
She could sense this man's powerful ki...and somehow it seemed so familiar. Much like her own. Suddenly she saw a girl huddled in a crumpling building. Quickly she put her fingers to her head and she vanished into thin air.  
  
________  
  
Gohan could feel the ki very nearby. He couldn't hear anything but suddenly it was gone. Shrugging, he quickly took off again. As he flew towards the battle he wondered how the ki could have simply disappeared. Even if the person who belonged to the ki killed him or herself, he would have at least heard a thud of something. Suddenly a large explosion shook him from his thoughts. The waves of strong familiar ki hit him like a sonic wave as he got closer to the battle field. He had been training a lot for the past few years. Since...  
  
"Gohan don't think about it now. You got a battle to fight."  
  
__________  
  
Pan let out her breath as she landed safely next to the ki she had found. It was a girl in her early teens, clawing desperately in an attempt to free herself. A huge wooden table and bookshelf among other things covered her, dislodged from their positions in the large impact which had made it seem like there had been an earthquake. The girls shoulders were pinned to the floor. Outside, Pan could see a battle raging. If they didn't get out of there soon, they'd both be dead.  
  
" ...help...Help me please! I can't lift it."  
  
" Alright...Calm down. Take a deep breath. I'm going to get this off you ok?"  
  
Pan dusted off her head as she watched the plaster of the ceiling crumble. The building was threatening to collapse.   
  
" Are you hurt?"  
  
" I don't think so..."  
  
" Good...now easy. Try to get yourself out as I lift ok? On the count of 3. 1. 2. 3"  
  
Pan picked up the bookshelf slowly to make it seem heavy for her. Piece by piece, she removed the furniture off the girl until she was free. At that moment, the lighting fixture fell, shards of glass scattering all over the floor. Bits of plaster rained down on them as Pan grabbed the girl by the hand as she raced out towards the window.  
  
" Quick we have to go." Pan said before preparing to jump out the window.  
  
" But this is the 3rd storey! We can't jump from here!"  
  
Pan dragged the girl out just as the roof collapsed. Quickly taking off into the sky, they landed safely on the adjacent sidewalk just as the entire building had collapsed.  
  
" How in the-"  
  
" I guess the force must have propelled us here. Well you hurry up and get out of here."  
  
" What about you?"  
  
" I'm...erm...gonna go find some other people who might need help."  
  
" Oh I'll go with you!"  
  
" No...Better me than both of us risk getting crushed."  
  
" But we'll get more people between us."  
  
Pan thought silently to herself as the girl looked at her with shining eyes.  
  
" Ok. You look on the outskirts of town and I'll look around here ok?"  
  
" Ok!"  
  
The girl ran off as fast as she could. When Pan could no longer see her, she ran in the direction of the battle. She could already see some glowing figures in the sky involved in what seemed like a dangerous fight.  
  
" Pan! What are you doing here?"  
  
Pan stopped in her tracks as she saw Bura float down behind her.  
  
FLOAT?!  
  
Bura pointed up and Pan looked. A quite well built man was busily fighting a green thing with a long tail.  
  
" C'mon, Let's get you out of here."  
  
" Bura...how do you know how to fly?"  
  
" ...um...Pan let's not talk about it now...we have to go."  
  
" Bura didn't we tell you to get out of here!" a male voice screamed from above.  
  
" In a minute Goten!" she yelled back, tugging on Pan's hand.  
  
Pan stood silently refusing to budge. Why did she always have to be stopped every minute by someone?  
  
" Bura look out!"   
  
Pan could see Trunks floating in the sky yelling down at them. A ki ball was coming straight towards them.  
  



	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3  
  
Bura pulled insistently on Pan's hand.  
  
" Come on Pan. Let's get out of here!"  
  
"Darn it why does she have to be so damned stubborn?"  
  
" Bura look out!!"  
  
Bura brushed her blue hair out of her eyes desperately as the air around her blew wildly. A huge ki ball, making the earth glow red was coming right at her. She was still vaguely aware of Pan next to her.   
  
" Pan...she'll die if she gets hit. I'm a saiyajin...I'll at least survive. Please let me survive."  
  
Abiding by her decision, Bura shoved Pan out of the way, holding up her hands for her own protection and braced herself for the impact. She heard a loud crackling as the earth beneath her began to rumble and split apart. She could sense the kiball coming closer. Abruptly the ki ball was deflected, for reasons she couldn't comprehend as she had her eyes squeezed tightly shut.   
  
Pan had stared at Bura wide eyed as she felt herself hit the floor when Bura had pushed her out of the way. She could sense the fear in Bura as she stood shaking, bracing herself for the impact. There was no way, if Bura was not confident, that she would survive a blast like this.  
  
" Hell I don't know if I'll survive."  
  
Without another thought, as time passed unbearably slowly, she stood again, moving quickly to reappear infront of Bura to catch the foreign ki in her hands and hold it. She gritted her teeth, wondering how in the world she was managing to do this. Because she had never had such a chance to manipulate other people's ki, she was surprised that she could actually hold her own in such a battle. She became vaguely away of a man with a ridiculous upstyle hair do appear next to her. Her hands burned with pain as she was beginning to fall backward, making her turn her attention back to the task at hand. She dug her feet deeper into the rumbling earth, remembering that Bura was still behind her as their bodies slammed into each other.   
  
I can't stand this sort of power for much longer...I need to do something. I promised I wouldn't...but under the circumstances..."  
  
Pan gritted her teeth as she began to gather all the energy she could muster to push the kiball forward once more, stopping its original momentum and generating some of her own. She unleashed her own ki ball, pushing her ki level higher.  
  
" I don't want to die. I'm not going to let Bura die. NO WAY!"  
  
Pan's anger flared at the thought of dying. She could feel the power coursing through her veins as she put her all into deflecting the attack and unleashing a counter of her own. Her neat braid began to grown increasingly stiff, an odd occurrence in her view, but she quickly dismissed it as she figured she had more things to worry about. She was surprised when she felt that her attacker was putting more and more energy into the attack, its effect causing her to once again be pushed back.  
  
" SHINU NO WA IYAAAAA!"  
  
Pan, amazed at the amount of energy she was putting out, formed her own definite kiball behind that of her attackers, making it grown in her hands. The blue glow of her own ki began to envelope and absorb her attacker's ki.  
  
" I'm not going to die!" she screamed as she smashed the ki ball back towards the enemy with her hands. It quickly exploded on him as she quickly slumped to the floor from overexertion. The blue shield of energy which had surrounded her before now disappated. When the dust cleared, the green creature, still floating in the air wiping the edge of his blue blood stained mouth from the edge of his mouth, addressed her.  
  
" I'll get you for that little girl. But that can come later."  
  
With that, the green enemy disappeared from view. Pan placed a hand on the rocky ground to keep herself upright as her chest heaved up and down with the deep breaths she was taking. She pushed her hair out of her face as the howling wind blew by, no longer held back by the large buildings that did not exist anymore due to the ki battle.  
  
" I...I killed all these people. I...I should have stopped it earlier...I could have tried harder."  
  
" Pan...are you ok?" Bura whispered leaning down next to her.  
  
Feeling a comforting arm go around her shoulders she nodded slowly, quickly wiping her tears away so that no one could see them. She could hear the footsteps of numerous people as they began to crowd around her. There was a short guy with thick black hair, a blond woman in a business suit, another green alien with a cape, a guy with spiked hair and glasses...the list went on and on. The only people she recognised was Trunks, Bura and the guy with spiky black hair who was staring at her very weirdly. She had seen him before.  
  
" I'm fine." She whispered.  
  
" Are you sure?" Bura asked.  
  
" I'm sure."  
  
" Where did you learn that girl? That ki ball?"  
  
She looked up at the man who had appeared next to her earlier.  
  
" By myself."  
  
Everyone's eyes widened and whispered conversations were commenced within the group.  
  
" Hold it!" the guy with the glasses yelled. " Who are you parents?"   
  
" I...I can't say."  
  
" Why not?" the tall guy dressed in the orange gi asked.  
  
" I remember you now! I saw you when I was heading out to go meet Kaori!"  
  
" Goten now is not the time" Trunks said harshly.  
  
Immediately fights began to break out. Pan sighed and stood up, taking Bura's hand off her shoulder.  
  
"I should have taken mom's advice. She was right. Turning up in front of all these people isn't going to do me any good. They'll want to know how I do it now. I don't even know...how am I going to explain this?"  
  
Pan's eyes rested on Trunks and Bura.  
  
"Is this going to effect my internship? I know mom didn't want anyone to know that I could make ki balls...but why did she want to keep it a secret? "  
  
Pan's mind raced as more and more questions arose, all unanswered.  
  
" I think I'll go home now."  
  
Pan took a couple of steps before rising into the sky.  
  
" Should we let her go?" questioned Goten.  
  
" Let her go. If she's flying her ki is traceable. We'd find her easily." Kuririn answered  
  
" But if WE can find her easily then can't Cell find her just as easily?" Gohan ventured.  
  
" I'll follow her. Bura come with me."  
  
Vegeta stared at No.18 and crossed his arms.  
  
" If my brat comes back with a scratch on her..."  
  
" I get it Vegeta, no need to go into threats."  
  
No.18 flew off with Bura as Vegeta spit out some blood onto the floor.  
  
" Well not thinking of that girl for awhile-" Kuririn started.  
  
" Her name is Pan. Not just a girl...not a normal one anyway" Trunks cut in rudely.  
  
Goten looked at his best friend with a look of confusion. This was unlike Trunks.  
  
" Cell has turned up. What are we going to do?" Gohan said quickly, trying to break the awkward moment.  
  
" Are we sure it's even Cell? I mean we're pretty sure he died last time." Piccolo said.  
  
" Who's Cell?" Goten asked, bewildered.  
  
Everyone but Goten and Trunks exchanged glances. Vegeta decided to fly off at that moment.  
  
" I'm off to find my woman." He said in a dull tone as everyone watched him fly off.  
  
Goku smiled knowingly and turned back to Goten and Trunks.  
  
" Before you were born Goten...and just when you were Trunks two robots appeared to start killing everyone. These robots were-"  
  
" Aunt 18 and Uncle 17?"  
  
At that moment, a guy with shiny black hair landed on the ground with a thud, the cement on the floor giving way.  
  
" Hi."  
  
Kuririn waved to his wife's 'twin' brother.  
  
" So Cell's back huh?" #17 said.  
  
" Yeh. He is and he's better than before. Much better. See his power is that he absorbs the ki of others in order to become stronger. To add to that, for some annoying reason, every single time he comes back he gets more powerful. However, I have no reason to suspect otherwise, that we will easily defeat Cell...that is if he doesn't have some weird plan to defer us." Gohan said.  
  
He had just finished explaining about it when 3 more people landed back on the cement they too were standing on.  
  
" I suggest you let me go." A cold voice said.  
  
She had very clear instructions but no one seemed to take any notice.  
  
" Come on Pan. You heard what the green thing said. He's after you. It's safer if you stay with us." Bura pleaded.  
  
" If he's after me so be it. It is no business of yours! Personally I don't like to be kidnapped and brought here against my will."  
  
Suddenly something clicked in Gohan's mind.  
  
"She's the girl I was looking for earlier...if she is that means she can-"  
  
" Quick grab hold of her she can teleport!" he yelled.  
  
But he was a bit late. Bura had her arm on Pan's shoulder and she disappeared along with Pan when she put her fingers on her forehead.  
  
" Damnit." Trunks muttered. " Where in the world did she learn to teleport?"  
  
" What should we do now?" Kuririn asked.  
  
" I have to find Bura. If anything happens to her I'm dead." Trunks exclaimed.  
  
Goku glanced at the group and thought hard for a minute.  
" Ok. Trunks, Goten you go off and find Bura and...the other girl. As soon as you do, take them to the floating palace."  
  
The boys nodded and quickly took off.  
  
" Gohan go with Kuririn and take Chichi and the others up to the floating palace as well."  
  
When those two left, only Goku and Piccolo stayed behind.  
  
" What are you going to do?" Piccolo asked.  
  
" I'm going to see to Cell and finish him off as soon as possible. We'll have to find Vegeta as well..."  
  
Piccolo seemed to get the point and flew off. Goku thought quietly to himself.   
That girl...Pan. He had sensed the raw power she had possessed. It was very familiar even though he had never seen the likes of it before.  
  
" that girl...it's so familiar...almost as if she was part of our family..."  
  
______  
  
  
Trunks flew increasingly faster as did Goten. They seemed to be both in a big hurry.  
  
" It's getting hard to trace that ki. I can feel Bura's quite easily...I'm pretty sure she's having a hard time trying to stick to Pan." Trunks said.  
  
" Yeh..." Goten mumbled flying faster.  
  
Suddenly Bura's ki disappeared altogether.  
  
" It's gone...but someone's coming."  
  
A hundred feet away from there stood Cell, in the middle of sucking in a human with his tail. The human's legs flailed about frantically, soft muffled screams came from within. Goten focused on the legs...they looked familiar somehow.  
  
" Hi Trunks. I remember you. Where is your other self?"  
  
" Other self?"  
  
" oh that's right. He went back to his miserable little future after I killed him. I had a lovely view from hell."  
  
Trunks seemed to be unaffected, being confused.  
  
" Guess who I have to play with boys?" Cell asked menacingly.  
  
With his tail, he held up Kaori.  
  
" Kaori! You give her back right now!"  
  
Goten flew at Cell but Trunks held him back with both arms.  
  
" Calm down. Chill, we can't afford to kill ourselves..."  
  
  
As Kaori disappeared inside Cell, Goten pushed Trunks off him and flew to Cell, fist extended. Trunks sighed. He would have to help now. It would increase their chances of survival.  
  
" I hope what Gohan said was true. He better be a easy victory."  
  
__________  
  
  
" Pan look!" Bura whispered loudly.  
  
Pan looked up from behind the building and saw Cell and Trunks and Goten fighting.  
  
" It looks like they're losing." Pan commented.  
  
" C'mon. We have to go."  
  
" Why?"  
  
" Because we can't fight Cell. We're girls."  
  
" It really is degrading to hear that come out of your mouth."  
  
" Huh?"  
  
" Maybe you can't fight Cell. But I can."  
  
Without a word, Pan flew upward leaving Bura alone on the ground.   
  
" You again." Cell muttered, sending a ki ball her way.  
  
She stood coolly and battered the ball to the ground.   
  
" You got your fight Cell."  
  
Normally, Pan would not be so cocky with fights, especially ones which include areas she had never really had one on one training before. This was different. Who knew, maybe this was the only chance she would have to spar with somebody.  
  
Cell smirked and waited for Pan to make the first move. Meanwhile, Trunks spotted Bura on the ground looking up at them.  
  
" Goten get Bura out of here!"  
  
Goten nodded and pulled back from the fight. He swooped down and powered up, carrying Bura to safety much faster than Bura could fly. Cell narrowed his eyes at Pan impatiently. Pan hadn't budged from her position yet. Cell gave up waiting and flew towards her. Pan's muscles flexed in anticipation as she prepared herself for Cell's attack. She saw the fists come flying towards her and she held a hand up to catch the fist and throw Cell to the floor. But she knew it wouldn't come. She could sense someone fly top speed in front of her to block it.  
  
" Stay out of this boy." Sneered Cell.  
  
Pan stood silently watching Cell defend himself against Trunk's onslaught of punches, kicks and ki balls.  
  
" Why isn't this working?!" Trunks demanded, drawing back, breathing hard.  
  
Cell didn't have a scratch on him. He wasn't even tired unlike Trunks himself.  
  
Meanwhile Pan was fuming. Why couldn't Trunks just let her fight?  
  
"Trunks, let your testosterone level go down before you come back! I can fight for myself!"  
  
But she couldn't say anything like that to her boss, even though this had nothing to do with her work. Instead she stepped forward and caught one of his punches.  
  
" Trunks, stay out of this, I can fight my own battles."  
  
Trunks stared at her in disbelief as Cell looked on amusedly.  
  
" What are you crazy? You can get killed!"  
  
" Same as you Trunks. You could get killed too!"  
  
" I can't let you fight him." Trunks said with resolve.  
  
" Face it Trunks. You won't let me fight because I'm a girl. If you won't let me fight Cell I swear I'll fight you myself!"  
  
Pan lifted her fists and waited for Trunk's decision. Cell floated in the air, arms crossed looking quite bemused.  
  
"What should I do? I can't fight her! She's a girl! See Trunks! You really are an idiot! You really won't let her fight because she's a girl! "  
  
" Fine. You go kill yourself then. But I'm telling you now, I'm not going to stand by and watch that happen." Trunks said loudly, retreating.  
  
Pan turned back to Cell who was eagerly awaiting her.  
  
" Now girl, we shall begin."  
  
Cell waited for Pan to make the first move. Pan didn't even move into an offensive or defensive position. She just looked at him calmly while levitating in the sky. Cell smirked. No way would he crack first.  
  
" Hurry up Cell. I don't have all day." Pan ordered, breaking a long and tense silence.  
  
" You dare order me around girl?"  
  
" Well if your just going to stand there I guess I am."  
  
Cell raised his 'eyebrows' at his opponent.  
  
" You're brave for a girl...but that won't do you any good against me."  
  
" We'll see. I'm not only brave."  
  
For every sharp retort Cell had thrown, Pan came back with her own little comments. This angered Cell as none of his opponents ever spoke to him this way.  
  
" Fine. Prepare to die." Cell muttered.  
  
He gave up waiting and charged towards Pan. Meanwhile, Pan inwardly cheered. She'd scored a little victory by making Cell attack her first. Quickly, she moved into a more defensive position, moving out of the way of Cell's onslaught of punching.  
  
"Remember Pan. The best thing to do is to stay calm during a fight."  
  
Pan repeated her mother's words over and over in her head as she ducked Cell's powerful punches. Powerful or not, it would do nothing if it didn't make contact. She carefully made her own punches, waiting patiently for a clean hit.   
  
"I know Cell's not that dumb. What is he really planning?"  
  
Suddenly, Cell disappeared from the front of her. Quickly she teleported as well, right behind Cell, bringing her hand's together to hit him to the ground. She slammed down with as much power she could manage and watched him hit the ground, kicking up rocks and earth as he slammed down. A huge crater was created, as well as a tunnel as Cell was pushed along the ground by the force.  
Pan breathed in deeply as she straightened up. She could pinpoint Cell's ki exactly and began pelting him with ki blasts. She knew that Cell would not be hurt by these petulant blasts. Quickly, she stopped her onslaught. Why waste her energy on something so useless?  
Pan took a deep breath before she put her hands together.  
  
" Kamehameha!" she yelled.  
A burst of light came from her hands and streaked down towards Cell, who was totally unprepared. Pan watched as Cell began to disintegrate. She turned away when someone grabbed her wrist.  
  
" Trunks let go of me." she demanded, shaking her wrist free.  
  
" What did you say when you were letting off that ki blast?"  
  
Pan bit her lip and hesitated.  
  
" erm..."  
  
" I only know one family who does that attack. Where did you learn that?"  
  
" From my...I don't have to tell you! How can you do all this?"  
  
" Then how can you?"  
  
Pan's face crumbled into a look of deep thought.  
  
" I don't know. I just do. My mother can't do it...but I can."  
  
" Who is your mother?"  
  
" She is...wait. What am I telling you for?"  
  
Pan backed away from Trunks, preparing to fly off.  
  
" Wait. I'm pretty sure we have the same abilities. Don't you want to know why?"  
  
Pan hesitated, her feet stopped moving beneath her, even though she wanted to keep walking away,  
  
" I'm pretty sure you have as much answers as I do."  
  
" Look just come with me for awhile...here come Goten and Bura."  
  
" Who's Goten?" Pan asked.  
  
The black haired boy flew to them with Bura.  
  
" Come on. Everyone is going to meet at our house." Bura called.  
  
" Oh...and you should come to," Goten said to Pan.  
  
" Do I have to?" Pan said, looking over her shoulder.  
  
" You don't exactly have anywhere else to go now." he pointed out.  
  
Bura tugged at her arm and Pan looked reluctantly behind her as they pulled her along.  
  
" I don't think he's dead yet."  
  
  



	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4  
  
Gohan leaned on the wall of Bulma's living room. It was quite spacious and could easily accommodated the DBZ crew.   
  
" Cell's Ki has disappeared." Goku declared.  
  
Vegeta let out a 'hmph' in agreement.  
  
" Are Goten and Trunks back with Bura yet?" Bulma asked worriedly.  
  
" I'm sure they'll be back soon." Kuririn reassured them.  
  
" I know Goten and Trunks are strong enough to beat this Cell." Goku said.  
  
" Then why are we all here Kakaroto?" Vegeta spat.  
  
" Because I believe that Goten and Trunks weren't the ones who defeated him."  
  
" Then who did?" Piccolo demanded.  
  
" Someone else...I think he's Saiyajin as well."  
  
Whispered conversations arose as everyone digested this bit of information.  
  
" Well I think we're about to find out because they're coming here right now."   
  
Gohan announced unnecessarily. Sure enough, the doorbell rang. When one of the droids opened the door, Bura rushed in.  
  
" You are not going to believe this. We found another saiyajin!"  
  
" We know Bura."  
  
Bura spaced out for a minute while she thought about Gohan's answer. He didn't seem so happy.  
  
" What do you mean you know?"  
  
" We just do...so where is this guy?"  
  
" Well...we're having a problem bringing her in...but Goten and Onii-chan are dealing with it...by the way its not a-"  
  
Before Bura could finish, the gang rushed outside to be greeted with the scene of Pan successfully fending both Goten and Trunks off.  
  
" It's a girl..." Kuririn said shocked.  
  
Even Vegeta had an expression of absolute surprise on their face. All except Gohan. He kept wondering where he'd seen this girl before...or who she reminded him of.  
  
Videl.  
  
He blinked back tears, which went unnoticed.  
  
_____  
  
  
Pan blocked the high kick from Goten and slammed him quickly to the ground, a classic evasive manoeuvre. Left with Trunks, she was about to make her move when she spotted the group of men on the ground.  
  
"There's something about them...especially that man with the glasses. There is no way out now. "  
  
She quickly dropped her defence and let Trunks slam her. Before she reached the floor, she slowed herself down to a complete stop before lightly dropping onto the green grass.  
  
" Who are you?" the short man with the spiky hair asked.  
  
Pan didn't even hesitate with her answer. She seemed very cool on the outside but inside she was scared stiff. All she wanted to do now was go home...back when things weren't so complicated.  
  
" I am exactly who I appear to be."  
  
The man snorted and looked away, no longer interested. A taller man with spiky black hair and a goofy smile spoke to her.  
  
" Ok. We'd like to know if you are a Saiyajin."  
  
" I am unfamiliar with that term."  
  
" How can I put this...can you do this...KAMEHAMEHA!"  
  
The man let off a ki attack, almost identical to hers into the sky. Pan bit her lip...were these the men her mother had once told her about?  
  
" Who are you?" Pan asked back.  
  
" Vegeta are you sure there were no more Saiyajin to come off the planet?"  
  
" I'm sure Kakaroto. Who do you take me for? She's too young to have come from my planet anyway." Vegeta spat out, clearly very agitated.  
  
" Who are you?" Pan repeated.  
  
" Not until you answer my question."  
  
" ...I am Pan Satan."  
  
Everyone's eyes widened.  
  
" Satan? As in Mr Satan the wrestler?" Kuririn asked.  
  
" I suppose so. I've never met him but he's my grandfather."  
  
Gohan's heart raced. No wonder this girl reminded him so much of Videl...she was her daughter.  
  
" I wonder where she is...if I can...Don't be stupid. She has a daughter...she's probably married. "  
  
" Then that means your Videl's daughter."   
  
Two women, one with black hair twisted into a bun in traditional Chinese dress and the other with blue hair in casual stepped out onto the grass.  
  
" yes. How did you know?"  
  
" Videl was...well...she " the blue haired lady began.  
  
" She was my fiancee." Gohan said bluntly.  
  
He tried to hold his emotions in and keep as cool as possible under the circumstances. Everyone watched for a reaction out of Pan. There was no answer, just a serious, thoughtful look.  
  
" Pan do you have a father?" Bura asked.  
  
" Of course she does. Everyone has a father." Goten reasoned.  
  
" No. I meant to ask if Pan knew her father...Pan?"  
  
Pan bit her lip and frowned.  
  
" No." she said softly.  
  
" Isn't it possible that Gohan is...well...he's Pan's father?"  
  
Pan looked sharply at Gohan who stared straight back.  
  
" It is...but lets not question that now." Kuririn said, trying to ease the tension.  
  
"Is it possible? Could I be this man's daughter? Gohan...Gohan what? What is my real name? Why...why didn't my mother tell me my father was alive?"  
  
She suddenly felt a surge of anger and curiosity. Why didn't her mother tell her? She had an unbelievable urge to sate her curiosity.  
  
" I have to go."  
  
Recklessly, she zoomed away, heading for home. Her mother would be surprised to see her...and be even more surprised at why she was there and what she was about to ask her.  
  
________  
  
  
" Should we just let her go?" Goten questioned.  
" We have no choice. Let's go see Dende. I have a feeling something is going to happen on earth soon." Goku said, heading off for Dende-sama's palace.  
  
On the trip there, Gohan thought silently.  
  
"Could it be true what Bura said? Pan is my daughter? When did...that one time. Videl could have gotten...she did. Why didn't she tell me? We could have sorted it out. Pan could have had a happy childhood...Damnit Gohan! You're actually accepting the fact...you just want it to be true! "  
  
" Onii! Hey you awake over there?"   
  
Goten dropped back from the front and waited for his brother to catch up. He had always been grateful to his brother. What he was today was largely made up from him.  
  
" Hmm? Oh Goten. Yeh I'm fine."  
  
  
" You sure?"  
  
" Yes."  
  
The silence hung in the air as the two brothers flew steadily on.   
  
" You want to know don't you?"  
  
Gohan shot a sideways look at Goten.  
  
" When did you become so smart?"  
" well...if it's annoying for me not to know I'd have to imagine you..."  
  
Goten stopped before he finished his sentence.   
  
" You go. I'll cover for you. You can always just Ki track us anyway."  
  
Gohan nodded and veered off by himself, trying to find Pan's ki...his daughter's ki. Knowing the ki would abruptly disappear after the girl reverted back to normal form he quickly powered up to SSJ2, hoping to make up for lost ground before he lost his chance forever.  
  
__________  
  
Pan touched down on the front lawn of her house. In the darkness of America, even though there was still sun in Japan, she could see that absolutely no one was home.  
  
"Damn...where is she?"  
  
Pan stopped for a moment to think. She was most definitely not going to find her in a rage. She would have to find her mother's k but it was dangerous to appear out of nowhere, especially in a public place but she didn't care. All she wanted was the truth...and no matter what she was going to get it.  
  
" Found it."  
  
Pan looked down at her mother. She was glaring at her in surprise.   
  
" Pan what are you doing?"  
  
Pan ignored the crowds of surprised people and dragged her mother out of there, flying top speed towards their house. When they reached it, Pan set her mother down on the front lawn.  
  
" Pan what is the meaning of this? You know I told you to..."  
  
" Why didn't you tell me I had a father?"  
  
Videl looked to the green lawn in front of their house.  
  
" I did...he's-"  
  
" I know he's not dead. I want the truth Okasan. The truth."  
  
Videl bit her lip and gestured to the door.  
  
" Let's go inside first...I'll make some tea."  
  
" No...this will be fine. Sit."  
  
Videl reluctantly sat on the lawn in front of her daughter, who was crackling with energy already.  
  
" You met them all didn't you?"  
  
" Met who?"  
  
" The saiyajin...Gohan."  
  
" He's my father isn't he?"  
  
" There's no other explanation...it has to be him."  
  
" Why didn't you tell me?"  
  
Both girls looked up to see Gohan dropping down next to them. Videl instantly got up and began to run.  
  
" Did you really think you can escape us?"  
  
Videl dropped reluctantly back on the lawn...tears flowing down her cheeks. Gohan so desperately wanted to reassure her but he couldn't. He knew Videl would refuse to let him touch her.  
  
" I couldn't stand it. You seemed so happy Gohan...I had to leave. I couldn't let you know. I just couldn't...you would have been disgraced in front of your family...I couldn't let you do that."  
  
" So...you left." Pan said.  
  
" Yes I left. I thought that if I just up and left, it would be easier for you and Gohan. I didn't want Pan to grow up knowing that her father didn't want her. I didn't want anyone to know..."  
  
" But why? Why did you think I'd stop...loving you."  
  
Pan shifted uncomfortably, snapping off blades of grass with her fingers as she listened to those embarrassing words.  
  
" For years I was always scared that one of you would search for me...but when Pan began to have an interest in fighting, making giant ki balls and all that stuff, just like you...I told her never to do it again...obviously she didn't listen to me." Videl continued, ignoring Gohan's comment.  
  
Pan stood up, floating up to the air.  
  
" Where are you going Pan?"  
  
" I have to go and think."  
  
Pan sped away, letting her...parents talk. She couldn't stand being there. Her mother had gypped her out of a childhood that would have been much happier. She could have had a father...that was the most painful of all. She zoomed higher and higher until she spotted something off in the distance...a floating island of some sort. It looked familiar to some degree. When she was younger, she remembered being near there and flying right into some kind of flying machine. She couldn't see because of smoke and she thought she was being attacked so she let out ki blasts and that was the end of that memory.  
  
" Well...might as well check it out."  
  
She flew faster. The most magnificent view greeted her. It looked almost heavenly.  
  
" Excuse me Miss...who are you?"  
  
A short chubby black skinned man in a turban walked up to her.  
  
" um...I'm sorry...I think I'll go now."  
  
An arm shot up and held her there.  
  
" No...please stay...You are a saiyajin aren't you?"  
  
The green man asked her with a smile...  
  
" you look like...that guy from this morning."  
  
" You mean Piccolo? Does he wear a white cape?"  
  
" That's him."  
  
" Yes...he is namekian...like me. What brings you up here?"  
  
" I was flying by."  
  
" You are Gohan's daughter yes?"  
  
" How did you know? I mean I just found out now."  
  
" Don't worry...Let me introduce myself. I am Dende, the god of earth."  
  
Pan's eyes widened and quickly bowed. Something in this guy's voice told her to believe him.  
  
" I'm sorry...I was so impolite."  
  
" No...don't worry about it...Miss...You look quite tired."  
  
Pan yawned as the man talked.   
  
" Erm...sorry...I haven't had much sleep lately. It's been a long day."  
  
" Popo?"  
  
The little man nodded and gestured towards the palace.  
  
" Please follow me."  
  
Pan hesitated.  
  
" It's perfectly fine."  
  
Pan took a deep breath before following the little man to the palace.  
  
" Great...just great. I find out I have a father, see a bunch of people who are just like me and I find some floating palace with an earth god and they offer me a place to sleep. This is just too weird."  
  
" Don't worry about it. Things will get weirder, but these are all for the better."  
  
Pan stared incredulously at the short funny man who seemed to have read her thoughts.  
  
" Please miss, if you want to keep things secret, try not to think so loudly."  
  
" Think loudly? Great. Now I can't even keep thoughts to myself."  
  
" That's right miss."  
  
" jeez."  
  
************  
  



	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5  
  
" Dende!"   
  
Goku smiled as he landed on the Palace floors. The Namekian turned back around and smiled as well. The entire gang was now there.  
  
" How are you Dende?"  
  
" I'm good. And you?"  
  
" Well we don't have much time for this...Cell is back,"  
  
" Yes I know."  
  
" How?" Goku asked.  
  
" Besides the fact that I am the Earth's god...never mind. Anyway it appears Cell is back...but better."  
  
" But Pan...I mean some girl destroyed him this morning."  
  
" No...he's not dead. He regenerated...but that's not all...it seems that Buu is back for some reason...I think something's wrong up in the heavens...the gates of hell seem to be opening."  
  
" Wow...Everyone's going to be back?" Kuririn asked.  
  
" Yep. That's not all...they seem to be a lot more powerful than before...But I don't know why."  
  
" They're loose already." Trunks muttered, looking over the side.  
  
" Oh no! We have to go and get Mom and everyone else that's still down there!" Goten said, about to jump off the side.  
  
" No...I'll get them. You stay here." Goku said, teleporting.  
  
That left Vegeta, no18, no17, Kuririn, Piccolo, Trunks and Goten.  
  
" Where's Gohan?" Kuririn asked.  
  
" He'll be back soon." Goten said quickly.  
  
" Well his daughter's here." Popo said, walking up from the palace.  
  
" Pan's here?" Goten asked.  
  
Popo nodded. Bura rushed off towards the palace, dragging Popo with her.  
  
" Where?" asked Bura with an anxious tone, following Popo through the identical seemingly endless halls.  
  
As Bura disappeared inside, Goku reappeared with Bulma and Chichi.  
  
" They're coming."  
  
" Who?"  
  
A whole army of fighters appeared to be zooming towards them.   
  
" Oh shit...we have to go. Move it!" #17 shouted.  
  
Quickly the group split up.   
  
" Trunks take Bura!" Vegeta ordered his son as he and Goku began to knock back   
the first wave of attackers.  
  
Trunks nodded, dragging Goten along with him. They entered the palace, searching every room until they found Popo closing one of the doors.  
  
" What's happening?" Popo asked.  
  
" They're attacking...we have to get out of here." Trunks said as Goten threw open the door.  
  
" Oh no! Dende!"  
  
Popo rushed off, leaving the door open for them. They rushed inside where Bura was sitting by the bed shaking someone.  
  
" What's-" Bura began.  
  
" Not now. C'mon we have to leave." Goten interrupted.  
  
" But I can't wake Pan up..."  
  
Trunks slid his arms underneath Pan's body and lifted her up, slinging her arms over his shoulders as he found a firm grip to keep her hoisted on his back.  
  
" Let's go!"  
  
They all flew out the window at top speed, with Goten dragging Bura along to make her faster.   
  
" Come on Bura...we have to go faster."  
  
" I can't fly that fast! Oh no! Goten look!"  
  
Goten turned back in the direction he was flying in. Right in front of them was about 50-armed saiyajin, all from the last years of Vegetasai. Behind them was a smaller figure, all in white with a gleaming purple spot on the head and a long white tail.  
  
" We have to stop...we have to fight them." Trunks said regretfully.  
  
Freeing his hand, he gently patted Pan on the cheeks trying to wake her up.  
  
" Wake up Pan...now isn't a good time to sleep."  
  
Bura flew over from Goten's grasp and supported Pan on her shoulder.  
  
" You go...I'll...try to hold them off."  
  
Trunks and Goten exchanged a look...it wasn't the best idea in the world but right now they didn't have much of a choice.  
  
" Ok. Here we go."  
  
Suddenly half the saiyajin came for them, all sporting a ki scouter. Most of the saiyajin weren't very good...none of them reaching SSJ potential...but that was because they never believed they could do it. But that didn't mean Trunks and Goten was winning. No matter how powerful they were, the numbers were prevailing. Bura could see this and more. While trying to wake Pan up, more and more saiyajin landed at the scene, most of them leering at Bura and the girl she had over her shoulder. Trunks and Goten were too involved in their own battles to help her...she knew she had to depend on herself.  
  
Slowly, a round disk, much like her father's formed in her hands. She threw it like a discus. Many of the saiyajin were surprised that the dainty little female in front of them had any power at all, some so surprised, they hadn't moved in time for the disk to cut their tails right off. Though this didn't really hurt them physically, as Bura would have hoped, it really did hurt their pride.  
  
" Great...now I've ticked them off...Pan wake up!"  
  
Making one last effort she used to try on her brother, she pinched Pan's nose, cutting off her air. The girl flew off her, right into the arms of one of the saiyajin.  
  
" Pan!" Bura yelled.  
  
" Oh man...what is that smell?!" she moaned.  
  
Suddenly she felt a hand move down her leg. She looked behind her and a saiyajin...or what looked like a muscly man with very poor hygiene floated next to her.  
  
" Get off me you pervert!"  
  
She formed a quick ki ball and slammed it, along with her fist into the man's stomach. The man doubled over in pain as he flew through the clouds and disappeared from sight. She flew to join Bura as the leering men looked at Pan appreciatively.  
  
" Who are these people? I sleep for a little while and what happens?" Pan muttered under her breath.  
  
" Erm Pan...we have a problem."  
  
" What...oh."  
  
More and more saiyajin poured onto the scene. She could see Trunks and Goten fight them all off, but at the rate they were coming in, hand to hand combat would never get them anywhere.  
  
" Go up Bura...help me."  
  
Bura nodded and they flew up rapidly.  
  
" Kame...hame..."  
  
Pan began to build up a giant ball of ki with Bura, putting her own natural power in.  
  
" HA!"  
  
Pan shot out the Ki ball as the saiyajin came towards them. Now in their thousands, the saiyajin vaporised in the blasts. Pan looked over at Goten and Trunks. She wondered why they were using this type of combat...why not go the easy way? Then she realised what she had done wrong. She spotted the smaller, but quite well built creature.  
  
" Well hello there. I believe I found myself a challenger. Too bad it's a girl."  
  
Pan's temper flared, but she kept her ki level to as low as susceptibly possible.  
  
" You got a problem I'm a girl?"  
  
" No...no problem. I already know what I'm going to do with you after our little fight...better not hurt you too much."  
  
" In your dreams."  
  
Bura nudged her.  
  
" It's better not to."   
  
" I'll teach this male chauvinistic pig what this girl's made of!"  
  
" Pan don't. You'll get your chance...but first let's find the others."  
  
Pan's ki level dropped dramatically. The creature knew what Pan was planning and quickly sent a blast her way.  
  
" Hold onto me."  
  
Pan let up a blast to slow the creature's offensive attack before finding Trunk's ki. Thinking quickly, Bura grabbed her brother as they reappeared in front of him. They disappeared again, taking Goten.  
  
Pan knew no other ki signatures other than them. She didn't know who to go to. Suddenly a super strong ki wafted to her. Not hesitating, she teleported over. Suddenly a strong arm came at her. Quickly, she ducked but the fist followed her. As suddenly as it came, the arm stopped short.  
  
" Pan?"  
  
The man she recognised her. Goku looked at her carefully.  
  
" What in the world are you doing here?"  
  
" I was trying to find...find people to...help us."  
  
" Move."  
  
Goku caught Cell's fist and pushed him back with a quick and swift kick and a ki ball.  
  
" Get out of here. We don't have time. We have to destroy Cell before he gets to full power."  
  
" You mean this isn't full power?" Trunks asked in disbelief.  
  
" No. Go to Dende. We'll meet you there later."  
  
" But we can't...they're up there as well."  
  
" Oh yeh. I must have forgot."  
  
" Dad now is not the time!" Goten complained.  
  
" I know...Move!"  
  
An unbelievably big ki blast headed their way. Immediately Goku let off his attack to try and counter the ki blasts sent by Cell. Goten and Trunks pitched in and they barely managed to send the ki ball off to the side. A large explosion rang through Pan's ears.   
  
" Pan...over there..." Bura nudged her before pointing.  
  
" No you mean over there..." she said pointing in the other direction.  
  
Goku scanned the situation. Buu was in one direction, hordes of Saiyajin in the other and Trunks and Goten were meanwhile still fighting Cell. He would have no choice.  
  
" Ok...Pan Bura listen up. I need you two to fight now. Right now. Bura please try to keep off those saiyajin ok? Pan I need you to do something for me. I need you to keep Buu busy for awhile so I can get Vegeta."  
  
" You mean I have to keep a pink kid busy?"  
  
" Don't underestimate him. He can absorb people and their power...as can Cell. If this is happening...then I've got to make sure I find him before he gets someone else's body. No time to waste, I've got to go," and with that Goku teleported off.   
  
Pan took a deep breath and nodded to Bura. Bura flew off, forming as big a ki disc as she could.  
  
" Come on Bura...you're the daughter of a saiyajin prince. You can do better than this."  
  
Almost instantly, the disc enlarged to about the size of her father's ki blasts. Visualising what she wanted the disc to do, she threw it. It was a gruesome sight. The large disc cut through the first wave of saiyajin, each body separating into 2 halves before falling to the ground.  
  
______  
  
Pan flew slowly towards the pink kid who was stretching in the sky.  
  
" Buu."  
  
That got the pink dude's attention. He gave her a once over and popped the last chocolate block into his mouth. Pan looked at him warily. She had nearly no battle experience and they put her up against someone like this. She couldn't sense the ki but she knew by gut instinct that this thing was very powerful. Unlike her last confrontation, which was with Cell, she couldn't keep calm about it. Charging forward, fist upraised, she flew top speed towards Buu. He simply caught her fist and wrenched her backward. Immediately she flipped over to stop herself from flying further back. Taking a deep breath, she launched herself against him once more.  
  
_______  
  
Bura heftily lifted the heavy sword she'd taken from one of the dead warriors.  
  
"This isn't so bad...at least I can get some exercise...I can see how much onii and otou-san can get into it.... Within reason of course."  
  
One particularly ugly man lunged towards her rather quickly and she dodged. She knew that if they all came towards her at the one time she wouldn't be able to handle them. Her worst fears were confirmed when all the warriors lunged towards her. She opened her mouth to scream and a brilliant light emanated from her, vaporising all of them. Everyone stopped mid fight to watch her. But then the light disappeared as suddenly as it came and she felt amazingly tired. The last thing she could see was Pan flying hurriedly towards her.  
  
_____  
  
  
Vegeta's jaw dropped as he watched his daughter fight off the saiyajin warriors...as well as turn super saiyajin. He was about to fly off to catch her as she fainted but Goku stopped him.  
  
" Get out of my way Kakaroto." He snarled.  
  
" Don't worry about it Vegeta...Pan's got it under control...let's take care of Buu first."  
  
Vegeta frowned at Kakaroto as he held up two dangly earrings, which were annoyingly familiar.  
" I stopped off to get a pair first..."  
" Don't even think about it Kakaroto. No way."  
" It's for the good of the world Vegeta."  
  
" This isn't my planet. Besides Kakaroto, we can transform to SSJ4. We don't need these stupid earrings."  
  
" Chances are Vegeta, if all our old enemies are coming back...then its better to save transforming in case that particular enemy decides to meddle."  
  
" Hmph. I can take him on."  
  
" Sure. Sure you can...but you know. The world does include Bulma and Bura."  
  
" Fine."  
  
_______  
  
  
Pan made it the Bura just in time before another wave of saiyajin reached her. Letting off a quick blast she forced the wave back. Out of the corner of her eye she could see Buu coming at her again. During their battle she had held her own...but just barely. Now with the handicap of holding onto Bura would surely make her lose. She freed one hand to block Buu's fist, using her leg to block the other. Suddenly Buu formed a ki ball and threw it at her. She had no means to stop it without full mobility at her power level.  
  
Quickly, she gathered as much energy as she could; just in time the slam Buu's ki ball back at him, as well as her own one. Suddenly a man not much taller than herself appeared before her, his hair pointing straight up with an extreme widow's peak.  
  
" Take Bura somewhere else girl."  
  
She didn't argue. She flew off quickly, letting Buu's attack glance off her aura before powering down.  
  
" Bura...wake up!"  
  
Goku tapped her shoulder.  
  
" Take Bura up to the earth palace. It should be all clear now...if not I'm sure you can handle it...but if not teleport. Got it?"  
  
" yes...Grandpa."  
  
She figured she should call the man by his proper title. Goku grinned cheerily and took her by the hand.  
  
" Take good care of these...you might need them some day. I think that Goten will explain them to you."  
  
Pan nodded, staring bewilderedly at the earrings in her palm. They looked like the one Goku had on. Without another look behind, she flew off at top speed with Bura in her arms, still unconscious. When she reached the palace, only the green namekian stood with his assistant.  
  
" I'm not even going to ask."  



	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6  
  
Trunks gasped as Cell's fist pummelled repeatedly into his abdomen. He could barely summon enough energy to keep himself afloat as Goten went after Cell again. Off in the distance he could sense that Uncle Goku and his father were battling Buu.  
  
" We can't handle him by ourselves Goten."  
  
" We have no choice."   
  
Both boys were slammed to the ground from 500 feet, creating huge craters below them from the impact. Goten laughed despite himself.  
  
" I always thought I was good enough at this...I guess I was wrong."  
  
" Same here. C'mon. If we make it through this lets go on a training trip or something."  
  
" Deal."  
  
A cool wind blew in from the east. Gohan watched Videl shiver in the breeze and pulled her even more tightly towards him. It was so quiet...so conformable...and yet he felt that something was very very wrong.  
  
"Something is happening. I can feel fluctuating ki everywhere...seems like a battles going on. They may need my help. "  
  
Videl sat up and pointed to a bright star in the distance.  
  
" Look Gohan...the star..."  
  
" Videl that's no star. That's...super saiyajin. We have to get out of here!"  
  
Before he could do anything, a flash of pink flew past him and scooped up Videl like she was nothing. Gohan could see his hand reach out but to no avail. A loud cracking sound filled his ears as he watched the child Buu ate the chocolate Videl. He felt his heart clench and his muscles tighten at her death.  
  
" You will die for that." He muttered through clenched teeth. The unmistakable aura began to radiate from him in big waves, catching the attention of all the fighters within earth. Buu looked at him calmly and contemplated his actions. Taking a fighting stance, Buu smiled enigmatically as Gohan flew into rage.  
  
________  
  
When the unfused Goku and Vegeta reached Buu, he was already fighting against Gohan.  
" Lets go Vegeta. I think Gohan can handle it."  
" I don't think my brat and your brat is handling Cell as well as they should be."  
Without another word they took off full speed back towards the fight of Goten and Trunks against Cell. When they arrived, Goten and Trunks were barely floating. They were in fact struggling to stay alive.  
" Trunks, Goten. Leave it to us." Goku said in a flat tone.  
Goten and Trunks floated away from Cell as Vegeta flew out to attack Cell. Goku quickly whispered commands to them before reminding Vegeta about the earrings. In a burst of light, the two arguably most powerful beings fused to become one.   
  
__________  
  
" Jeez...we did pretty badly out there you know." Trunks muttered.  
  
" Yeh...we really need some training."  
  
Both boys flew in silence, contemplating their very depleted fighting skills.   
  
" So what do we do now?" Goten asked.  
  
Trunks stared straight ahead, focusing on the hordes of saiyajin swarming in a bunch in front of him.  
  
" We go and find Bura and...Pan. Then we'll go to the room of spirit and time. Even if they destroy the earth palace and the doorway we can still get out...when we've powered up enough."  
  
" Yer...we did that before...I guess we could do it again."  
  
" We'll have to take Dende with us...we'll need the dragonballs."  
  
They both let out ki balls to vaporise the saiyajin standing in their way as they flew towards the palace. They could see, standing on the edge of the palace was a lone girl fighting the army of saiyajin. Over her shoulders was another girl, with long blue hair swaying in the wind. Goten sped up to reach the pair faster with Trunks right behind him.  
  
" What happened to her?" he demanded as he took Bura from Pan.  
  
Pan stared wide eyed as Trunks immediately took over her fight with the army.   
  
" What does he think he's doing! This is my fight!"  
  
Pan plunged back into the fight and began to take people out. As soon as she reached Trunks, he threw his ki at her, harmlessly but forcefully pushing her out again.  
  
" Damnit."  
  
" Pan, forget the fight right now. Tell me what happened to Bura."  
  
Pan brushed her hair out of her eyes and tied it up with a rubber band.  
  
" She went all blond for a little while and then passed out."  
  
Goten's grip on Bura began to loosen as he stared open mouthed at Pan.  
Pan frowned and began to grab Bura to keep her from falling through Goten's arms and through the sky.  
  
" Goten! Snap out of it...you're going to drop her!"  
  
" Oh um...sorry..."  
  
Goten tightened his grip on Bura as Trunks blasted the last wave of saiyajins.  
  
" Goten take Bura inside the room!" he yelled at them.  
  
Goten shrugged and raced off, leaving Pan alone in the air.  
  
" What room? Goten!"  
  
Pan flew off after Goten but was stopped when Trunks slammed right into her.  
  
" Sorry Pan." He muttered before he threw another ki blast at the now growing number of saiyajin. " These people don't stop coming!"  
  
" Then fighting them like this isn't going to be useful...it's a waste of energy."  
  
" Fine...we're supposed to go now anyway."  
  
" Go where?"  
  
" Your grandfather gave us orders. Stay in the room of spirit and time. After a year in there, if there is no communication...we train until we can defeat everyone."  
Pan frowned at Trunks' plans.  
  
" That means...you think we can't defeat them don't you."  
  
" It's a back up Pan...its not my idea."  
  
" I don't care who's idea...I'm not abandoning everyone. I'm not going to let them die!"  
  
Pan powered up and blasted off through the air with Trunks right after her.  
  
" PAN! Listen to me! If they can't do it we can resurrect them!"  
  
Pan stopped flying, hovering in front of Trunks in her SSJ form.   
  
" Do you really expect me to believe that? That you can bring people back to life?"  
  
" We can. With the dragonballs."  
  
" Give me one good reason why I should believe you."  
  
" Because...you know you can trust me."  
  
Pan turned away from the handsome man in SSJ form.  
  
" I want to...but how can you expect me to believe that?"  
  
Trunks stared at Pan who was obviously in mental turmoil. Behind them was the fight between Buu and Gohan and things were getting dangerous.  
  
" Pan...we don't have time. We have to go now. Please...for now...just trust me. I'll explain everything later."  
  
Pan turned around uncertainly, watching her father slam Buu into the ground.  
  
" I..."  
  
Trunks listened impatiently for Pan's answer. Suddenly he spotted a ki blast coming their way. He moved with super speed, pushing Pan behind him and trying to form a defensive ki blast of his own. Buu's pink ki blast proved too powerful for his own and he found himself being shoved away by Pan. The blast grazed his arm before exploding on a nearby mountain, now reduced to a small pile of rock.  
  
" Trunks! Are you ok? Does it hurt?"  
  
Trunks gritted his teeth and shook his head.   
  
" TRUNKS! TAKE PAN AND LEAVE RIGHT NOW!"  
  
Gohan yelled at them from 20 feet away as Buu flew towards them. Taking Gohan's instructions, he grabbed Pan on the arm and began to power up to SSJ 2, blasting off into the sky with increased speed.  
  
" Trunks! Let me go! We have to help...my father!"  
Pan tugged on Trunks' arm as she looked back at the fight. Gohan was now getting hit around by Buu. Trunks' grip remained iron tight until they reached the earth palace.  
  
" I can't believe you! Why didn't you listen to me! I have to go back!"  
Pan moved to fly off again when Trunks' arm encircled her waist and grabbed her. Picking Pan up at the waist, Trunks prevented any sort of escape as he ran for the room of spirit and time. Upon reaching the door, he set the controls and entered, slamming the door behind him and locking it. He placed Pan gently on the floor.  
  
" YOU JERK! I HATE YOU!"  
  
He was surprised to see that Pan was crying as he struggled to catch his breath.  
  
" But I..."  
  
" You could see my father was in trouble! Why didn't we go back for him? WHY DAMNIT?"  
  
" We couldn't...your grandfather told us to come here...your father told us to leave. He told me to take you."  
  
" I can think for myself damnit! I wanted to help him..."  
  
Pan collapsed on the floor in a fit of tears, vigorously rubbing her eyes in attempt to make the tears stop.  
  
" Pan..." he said softly, taking her into comforting hug. " I'm sorry."  
  
" I wanted to know all about him...all my life...I didn't even know he existed and...now..."  
  
With Pan crying on his shoulder, he couldn't help noticing how soft her skin felt against his own, how well her body molded against his.  
  
"Now is not the time Trunks. She's new to all this...Its probably been a long day for her...heck its been a long day for everyone. "  
  
  
Gohan backed away to take a breather. The Buu in front of him looked as tired and as ragged as he did. After more than 5 hours of fighting, the physical exertion and begun to take its toll on both fighters. Spitting out the blood in his mouth, let out a flying punch at Buu. It was easily blocked and Buu began to counter attack. Realising that they were equally skilled at close combat, he decided to take a different approach. He had only heard Piccolo talking about it once.   
  
" You killed my wife. You tried to kill my daughter...To defend their honour...I swear on my life that I will kill you."  
  
Buu let out a menacing smile as he went on the offensive. Immediately, Gohan powered up, surpassing SSJ in 2 forms. Buu simply bounced off Gohan's ki wall. Buu had underestimated the power of Gohan's transformation. Buu watched Gohan produce a ki ball, growing in size alongside every unit of power. In response, Buu too pooled all his energy into a ki ball. It would be the showdown. Who's ki was stronger?  
Gohan had now reached SSJ3. Without his tail, he knew he could not reach SSJ4.  
  
"You have potential Kid. You can do it."  
  
He remembered Piccolo's words to him long ago when they had been training alone. These words inspired him to pour more energy to his ki ball. His eyes flashed silver as he used the last of his energy to hurl the ball at Buu.  
  
Buu watched in horror as he saw the saiyajin in front of him flashing with a silver gleam. He could feel the man's ki suddenly fluctuate as he thew the ball.  
  
Gohan fell through the sky and landed heavily on the floor. His last ditch effort had left him drained of all his energy. When the dust cleared away, a figure stood inside the crater of which his ki ball had created.  
  
"It...it didn't work. I'm sorry everyone."  
  
Gohan struggled to keep his eyes open as he heard footsteps.   
  
"I love you Videl...Pan."  
  
A blinding light obstructed his view before Buu took his life with a ki blast.  
  
___________  
  



	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7   
  
Goten watched as Dende used his healing powers in attempt to wake Bura up. The room of spirit and time seemed endless and monotonous. It would be their home for at least a year.  
  
" Is it working Dende?"  
  
" No...she's just a little shocked. I can't do anything about it. She's fine...just give her a little time to wake up."  
  
Goten continued to watch over Bura worriedly as he watched the scratches and cuts on Bura's body heal. Suddenly, he felt 2 ki signatures enter the room, with one of the ki giving a quick blast of power.  
  
Someone must be mad.  
  
He recognised the other ki, Trunks. Though he wanted to satisfy his curiousity of the the recent events of the outside world, he didn't want to leave Bura in case she woke up without him there. His eyes darted from the unconscious Bura to the entrance to the room to his left.   
  
" Goten?"  
  
Goten looked down to see Bura sitting up, rubbing her head.  
  
" Bura! You're alright...I'm glad."  
  
Bura smiled, wincing at the kinks in her muscles as she was helped up by Dende.  
  
" What happened to me? Where are we?"  
  
" You hit SSJ and passed out...that's what Pan said anyway. We're in the room of   
spirit and time...we have to stay for a year and see how things look."  
  
" Spend a year in here doing what?"  
  
Goten grinned sheepishly and looked out at the endless expanse of white.  
  
" Um...train."  
  
Bura frowned for a minute and then sighed.  
  
" Well ok...where is everyone? Are they here too?"  
  
" Bura...only we're in here...with Trunks and Pan."  
  
Bura began to walk towards the entrance, almost knocking Dende over.  
  
" Then what are we waiting for? Lets go get our parents."  
  
Goten held onto her hand, preventing her from walking away.  
  
" Bura listen to me. We can't go outside...we have to do what my dad said...what   
your dad wanted. We can wish them all back with the dragonballs if we have to."  
  
Tears began to fall.  
  
" You're saying...they...they are all...dead?"  
  
" ...When I entered this room...I couldn't feel anyone's ki but my dad, my brother   
and your dad."  
  
" You're lying!"  
  
Bura moved her hand to punch Goten and he didn't move to block. He tasted blood as   
Bura's fist impacted on his cheek. Lifting a hand, he held Bura's hand to the spot where   
she'd hit him with a mean right hook. He could see Bura's eyes fill with regret as she   
tenderly touched the big bruise forming.  
  
" Sorry..."  
  
An uncomfortable silence passed between them.   
  
" Hey I think I can see Trunks-kun over there!" Dende announced, breaking the   
silence as he ran towards the entrance where 2 figures sat.  
  
Goten held his hand out for Bura and she hesitantly took it. They ran off, holding hands,   
after Dende.  
  
________  
  
Dende looked at the scene before him. He was older than all of them of course, and being kami, he would have to be the peacemaker. However, he began to wonder how much the youngsters would listen to him. Pan and Trunks sat on the floor in front of him, the man's arms comfortably and protectively around the girl's shoulders as they were wracked with sobs. He was aware of the other two, Bura and Goten behind him. He watched the blue haired girl rush to her friends side, leading her away until only he and the two boys remained.  
  
" So what do we do now?"  
  
Trunks stood up and dusted himself off, tentatively touching his graze wound on the side   
of his arm. Dende swallowed hard as they expected him to answer them. Being kami   
didn't bring him much of a social life...and he really didn't do a lot...Popo usually made   
most of the decisions. And an important decision for Earth didn't come very often.  
  
" Um...you guys are supposed to train right? We've got one year to do this."  
  
Dende shrugged his shoulders and looked at the two boys for the answers.  
  
" Aren't you supposed to be a god?"  
  
" Hey I may be a god but I know nothing about how you saiyajin train."  
  
Trunks and Goten eyed each other.  
  
" Anyway...we've got one year right? Lets set some goals."  
  
" Like what?"  
  
" Well...Pan is pretty strong...we can both break into SSJ. Lets say all of us reach a higher level?"  
  
" You think we can do it?"  
  
" We can. We have to."  
  
____________  
  
Sky blue eyes looked on with concern as the girl with the dark hair weeped endlessly.   
  
" Pan..."  
  
She didn't know what to say. She had suffered in the same way as her friend.   
  
" They...they're gone. I didn't even know him. My mom...my father. They're both gone. What should I do?"  
  
Bura knelt down next to Pan, stroking her hair for comfort's sake.  
  
" We'll be ok. We have the dragonballs right?"  
  
Pan wiped her tears away with the back of her hand and moved out of Bura's wish, staring at Bura with an angry look.  
  
" You too. Do you really believe we can resurrect people? When people die they DIE Bura. You and you're brother both have some ridiculous fantasy going."  
  
" Trust me Pan. I wouldn't lie about something like this. I know it's a lot for you to take in but if we have all the dragonballs, we can bring forth a dragon that will grant our wishes. We can bring everyone back."  
  
Pan laughed bitterly, getting up off the floor and stared at Bura, face to face.  
  
" You can't expect me to believe that."  
  
" Well...a couple of days ago, you never would have believed the events that happened so far."  
  
Pan shook her head, rubbing her temples as she struggled with the events of the past couple of days.  
  
" You're right. I wouldn't have...Sorry."  
  
" that's ok Pan. If someone told me all this, I would be screaming lunatic in their faces."  
  
Pan cracked a smile before rubbing her chin thoughtfully.  
  
" But I'm not going to believe it until I see it. But...just for now...I'll go along with it. Whatever those ball things are."  
  
Pan dusted herself off, looking down at her tattered clothing.   
  
" I could really use a change of clothing."  
  
" You sure do."  
  
Both girls turned around, seeing Trunks, Goten and Dende walk up to join them. Pan slugged Goten on the shoulder for his comment.  
  
" Hey! I was only agreeing."  
  
" It wasn't a question Goten!"  
  
Goten grinned sheepishly before becoming completely serious.  
  
" Basically our plan is to train until we get strong enough to beat whatever is out there on earth."  
  
Bura sighed at her brother's words.  
  
" Well that's kind of a given brother."  
  
" True. We'll stay for a year and then go out and scout the area...see if we're good enough. If not, we're back in here for as long as we need to be."  
  
Trunks and Goten exchanged looks at this stage, which went unnoticed by Bura and Pan. Dende opened his mouth to say something but was stopped by Trunks, smiling sheepishly and moving away from the group, holding Dende captive.  
  
" Um...we need to talk alone ok...we'll be back."  
  
Bura and Pan watched as Trunks dragged Dende off.  
  
" Um...how about you two go and change or whatever...err...we'll be back in a bit."  
  
" You had better give us a warning...if you walk in on us Son Goten!"  
  
" Alright...I'll whistle ok?"  
  
Bura flicked him on the forehead.  
  
" Fine. No whistle. How about a catcall?"  
  
" GOTEN!"  
  
Goten ran off before Bura had another chance to hit him. Bura smiled despite herself.   
  
" Hey Bura."  
  
" What?"  
  
" Isn't that the guy you mentioned back in France?"  
  
Pan smirked as a red tint spread across the bridge of Bura's nose. Flustered, Bura led Pan away, back to the entrance way of the room, concentrating a little less than before. She was already sort of used to the gravity, she really hadn't noticed it before.  
  
" I was probably too wrapped up in-"  
  
" Hey Bura...where's the clothes?"  
  
Bura relaxed as she stepped onto the tiling, looking at Pan with a bewildered expression.  
  
" What do you mean where is it? Didn't you bring any?"  
  
Bura pulled a few capsules out of her pocket, placing them onto the single rickety wooden table that was placed in the room.  
  
" What do you think I am? Its not everyday I need a change of clothes because of these sorts of reasons. I didn't bring clothes capsules."  
  
Pan pulled out her set of capsules to show Bura. A set of stocked refrigerator capsules.  
  
" I should have known."  
  
" eh? Whys that? You know I have a big appetite."  
  
Bura pulled up a chair and sighed, placing her head on the table.  
  
" I should have known from France. You were the only one on par with me with eating. Hmph, only a Saiyajin would carry refrigerator capsules as emergency supplies."  
  
_______  
  
" Whats the big idea!!"  
  
" Shhhhh! They'll hear you."  
  
Trunks admonished Dende as his words reverberated around the empty room. Goten stood in front of them bewildered.  
  
" I just wanted to say that-"   
  
" don't say it! They could hear you."  
  
Goten shook his head, looking at Trunks as if he was crazy.  
  
" It doesn't really matter. They're girls. With they're chatter they wouldn't hear us even if they tried."  
  
" I still don't think you should say it."  
  
" This is about the time limit isn't it?"  
  
Goten asked Dende, who nodded eagerly, grateful someone was finally letting him talk.  
  
" Since you two have already been in here, you don't have as much time as Bura and Pan. So you're goal is to finish training by the time you originally planned to leave to scout the earth."  
  
" I know. But...I didn't tell them that Goten and I couldn't come back in."  
  
The group sighed, realizing the reality of the situation.  
  
" They've got to learn to train by themselves. None of them have had training experience."  
  
Trunks nodded with his agreement and spoke up.  
  
" That's why we've got to go all out and hopefully defeat whatever is still out there by the end. Otherwise..."  
  
Dende gulped, making the two saiyajins slightly uneasy. If the god of earth had a bad feeling about this, what could they possibly accomplish?  
  
Goten fought down his uneasiness, grinning his trademark Son grin in an effort to make himself, and everyone around him feel better.  
  
" Come on...we won't lose will we Trunks? Now with Gotenks."  
  
" I hope so Goten. They've got practically no combat experience or training."  
  
" I'm sure Pan has trained before. They kind of fought today...granted, they did it without much one on one combat."  
  
" If not, they may not know it now, but Bura and Pan will be on their own."  
  
Dende whacked both bows on the back with surprising strength, making them both take a step forward to stop themselves from falling over from surprise.  
  
" It'll be ok. Everything will absolutely be alright, ok boys?"  
  
Goten and Trunks turned on Dende, with a glint in their eyes.  
  
" Who are you calling boys? You're barely older than we are in earth years!"  
  
Dende ran off, allowing both Goten and Trunks to vent off some of their anxiety in a mock chase.  
  
____  
  
Author's notes: Hello. Long time no update right? *bows* Gomen nasai. I'm busy with school and writing other fics. Why don't I concentrate on writing this fic as much as the others? This was one of the first fics I wrote, started YEARS ago, same as PPP. Back in the days when fanfiction.net did not exist ( I think it really didn't...or at least there was no T/P fanbase). Its not a fresh storyline, its something I have to go back and think about...something along the lines of " WTH was I thinking when I wrote this thing!?". But I'll get there. I've got an ending...now I just gotta find some time to do some chapter summaries and get cracking. This may be awhile. But I promise that I WILL finish this fic. If not in this year, than the next. Or the year after that... :P Sorry for the hold up in chappies. I know a lot of you read this...or you used to. BTW if anyone would like to enlighten me about the mechanics of the room of spirit and time, it would be appreciated. Til next time, ja.  
  
BTW...do any of you find it weird that my nick is RK generic but I write way more TP fics? ...I do. ^_^  



End file.
